


Knees Weak, Arms Spaghetti

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Jimon, Background Jocelyn/Luke, Background Malec, Background Relationships, Blind Date, Clizzy - Freeform, Cute, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Luke x Jocelyn, M/M, Malec, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Alec Lightwood, Mentioned Jace Lightwood, Mentioned Lydia Branwell, Mentioned Magnus Bane - Freeform, Mentioned Simon Lewis, Restaurants, cute first meeting, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle goes on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knees Weak, Arms Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt and I absolutely loved writing, I hope you enjoy it!

Isabelle should have paid more attention to what Jace was saying earlier. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Jace, but when it came to dating, he seemed to think he was the epitome of the thing, with all the best tips and tricks.

She would sooner let Alec and Magnus shove her in an ugly dress as maid of honor for their wedding than take dating advice from Jace.

But here she was, in a restaurant that Jace recommended, eyes darting around for any signs of the girl Jace set her up on a date with. According to him, she was his boyfriend Simon’s best friend since childhood, really short and had something of a temper.

Nothing she couldn’t handle, in other words.

The restaurant was called Taki’s and Isabelle decided to wear her best dress- a silver glittery number she had gotten from Magnus as a birthday present, complete with a rhinestone headband and matching pumps. Totally a knock-out and sure to make her date drool. Now she just had to find her date and things would go swell.

Isabelle wandered deeper into the restaurant, eyes darting between tables. She could see a couple grossly making out in one of the booths; a blonde girl and a blonder guy attached at the lips. Really, she couldn’t help but freeze, trying to figure out where the girl ended and the boy started. And the noises they were making were just-

“Obscene, right?”

Isabelle jumped, turning to see a short girl with fire red hair standing next to her, smirking nonchalantly, “Just kidding. That’s Lydia and her new boyfriend. They come here almost everyday.”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, “Yeah? Well, I don’t.”

The girl shrugged, “Same here. I’m only here because my friend Simon set me up on a date.”

“My brother Jace did the same, he’ll do anything when his boyfriend asks-”

The girl scrunched her nose, pulling a face, “Wait, _Jace_? That’s the name of Simon’s boyfriend!”

Isabelle wanted to laugh, right there in this girl’s face, “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

The redhead laughed, a high-pitched noise that sounded like bells. For a second, Isabelle thought the heavens would open from above and shower the two with confetti and blare trumpets at her realization.

“A-Are you Clary Fray, then?” Isabelle asked tentatively, giving her a hopeful smile. Hopefully none of her bright pink lipstick rubbed off on her teeth. 

“Yeah!” the girl said with a little too much oomph behind the words. Her green eyes lit up, her hair looking more orange then red under the lights in the restaurant. Clary blushed, “Oh- that makes _you_ Isabelle Ligtwood?!” Clary’s face went as red as her hair as she added, “Simon said you were pretty, but _wow_ -”

Isabelle found her face burning as she offered Clary her arm, “Well, Clary, I must say that navy blue is definitely your color, and I don’t say that often since my other brother’s husband considers it the bane of his existence.”

The two had started towards their table as Clary replied, “Alec, right? Simon filled me in, but he only told me names, I met Jace once though, and I’m pretty sure I saw Alec from across the street in his car when Jace came to pick Simon up from my house.”

Isabelle scoffed, “What? Alec never leaves the house unless it’s for work or Magnus- that’s his husband’s name, by the way.”

Clary nodded, gesturing to the table, “You’ll have to tell me more. I’d love to hear about something other than my mother getting engaged, as great as it is.”

Isabelle smiled as Clary pulled out her chair for her before sitting down, “What about you?”

Clary bit her lip, scanning the laminated menu, “I do art. It isn’t really that interesting-”

“Are you kidding?” Isabelle forced Clary to put down the menu and look her in the eye, “That sounds amazing! Tell me more?”

Soon Clary had launched into multiple accounts of how she got started (”Simon still blames me for the fact that he got stuck in the cement bucket we were using!”), her college courses for the subject (”I accidentally drank paint water instead of my coffee, it was gross.”), and Isabelle found herself not really paying much attention because there was this gorgeous girl sitting right in front of her, gesticulating wildly and talking with such adoration for what she did.

Clary was great, and Isabelle knew she wanted to see her again. And the food hadn’t even come yet, so that already gave her points for not boring her right away.

“-om was all ‘Luke proposed, hon!’ and I was ju- Izzy?” Clary caught her gaze, giving her a small giggle. “You okay? Am I boring you? Oh sweet Jesus, I haven’t even asked _you_ about yourself yet, I’m sorry-”

Isabelle smiled, reaching over to squeeze Clary’s hand reassuringly, “Clary, it’s fine. We have a second date to talk about me.” Clary beamed, and Isabelle took the chance, pulling out her phone.

“I’d love to see you again, can I have your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something I go by coloringpencils on Tumblr


End file.
